The present invention relates to a hanger for displaying trousers on a display rack, and more particularly relates to a hanger having a waist grip that tensions the waist portion of trousers mounted thereon for locating the trousers in an extended display position.
Garment display racks for displaying trousers and the like are well known and heretofore various kinds of trouser display racks have been employed in retail haberdashery establishments. One kind of trouser display rack is generally defined as an island unit that is self-contained and is usually located in an interior area of the establishment and away from the walls thereof. Such units are usually circular in construction and also rotate so as to provide convenient access to the customer of all the garments as displayed on the rack. Examples of such racks are illustrated in patents D-168,143, Re-24,427 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,239.
In the aforesaid patents, the garments or trousers are held in place by locating trousers over a horizonatal bar of a hanger that is pivotally mounted on a central column of the display rack. This form of island display rack has been found to be satisfactory, particularly in those establishments where the customer or clerk must have convenient access to the garments as contained on the individual hangers and must remove the trousers or garments for inspection and handling. However, in some instances, it is desirable to suspend the garment from a hanger as mounted on a island rack for the full length thereof and in this instance, spring clips or the like that are attached to the waistband have been utilized heretofore as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,902.
In all of the garment racks and display hangers as used therewith as illustrated in the above-referred to patents, the garments are removable from the hangers for inspection and handling as desired. Although this kind of garment display is somewhat usual in the manner of displaying trousers, on occasion it is also desirable to suspend the trousers from the waist and to prevent the inadvertent removal thereof from the rack on which the trousers are displayed.